A mobile communication system has been developed to provide a voice service while securing activity of a user. However, a service area of the mobile communication system has extended to a data service in addition to the voice service and in recent years, a resource shortage phenomenon has been caused due to an explosive traffic increase and users have required a higher-speed service, a more developed mobile communication system has been required.
Requirements of a next-generation mobile communication system are generally receiving explosive data traffics, an epochal increase of a transfer rate per user, receiving the number of significantly increased connection devices, very low end-to-end latency, and supporting high energy efficiency. To this end, various technologies have been researched, which include dual connectivity, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), in-band full duplex, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), super wideband supporting, device networking, and the like.